A Little Persuasion
by LeagueofOrdinaryGentlemen
Summary: When Kalli's family vacation takes a turn for the worst it's up to Kalli to get her, and her sister Elena, the only survivors, out of the test village alive. Will her ability with persuasion get the two out safely? Or is she dooming them to death?


So I've decided to write another fan-fic. I believe that the Carter's took their trip in 2006 correct? If not than pretend it's a year from then K?

* * *

I just want you to know that I haven't been very truthful. I've lied so many times in my life that it has to be illegal. I shouldn't have gotten away with half the things I have because my lies have been half-assed. But I just have some sort of appeal when it comes to making people believe me. I've tried hard to curb my lying, my twisting of reality and truth. Sure I've gotten busted several times but I've always thought up somethin' to get me out of that mess. But this latest lie, this latest twisting of the truth, latest fanatical reality in which I try so hard to make people believe has gotten me stuck somewhere I never wanted to be. I got stuck on a family trip and have now fallen into the deepest pits of hell. Yes folks I am on my way to my own personal misery. First stop! Middle of Nowhere, Nevada. I should have lied my why out of this one.

-12:04, July 23rd 2007-

The truck was a four-door F-150, one of the newest Fords, and my dad's prized possession. What a fuckin' rich bitch he is. Of course, to go along with all the newness of the truck he has to have some old shit music playing up front. Wow, what a retard. I rolled my eyes at his façade in the mirror, which is smiling at my littlest sister as she did some another 'amazing' thing or something. My mother, the blonde bombshell everyone thinks she is, is trying hard not to let the heat get to her. Of course dear old dad won't turn on the air conditioner, going on about something if one of us would ask. My mother had her window all the way down, blowing her long blonde hair back into her seat and part of it was getting into her face. She was sweating, trying hard not to let the perspiration get the best of her make up but failing miserably. My blue eyes, inherited by my mother, rolled and turned to look at little Miss Princess, the little blonde baby with blue eyes that'll probably grow up as gorgeous as her mother, probably with the same attitude too. She already was the little brat of the family, but my parents couldn't see that. Elena could do no wrong. It was all me, I was the misfit of the bunch, the brat who didn't know how good she had it. Sure I do. My bored gaze traveled back to my dad. He had chocolate eyes, they probably were handsome when he was younger, but now they were dull and always with a no bull-shit look to them. He had a mop of dark hair on his head, much like my own except he was balding, whereas mine was long and wavy. Like that mattered. I still wasn't pretty enough. Fuckin' A. I know I'm going to hate this already.

-12:23, July 23rd 2007-

The dark red truck made its way down the dirt road easily. It was made for that kind of stuff, bumpy roads and rough terrain. It's shiny new look was soon covered with a thin layer of dirt and debris, thanks to the spinning wheel's and the dry loose sand that coated the road. It was a poorly maintained black-top road but the wind that blew across the empty desert had swept a good layer of sand across its heated top. The inhabitants of the truck were what looked like a typical family, two beautiful girls, one looking of about sixteen while the other was probably younger than eight. One dark-haired and looking miserable while the other squealed and giggled as her mother's golden hair blew back from the wind created by an open window. Her own golden hair was put up in two pigtails and they swished back and forth as her head bobbed side to side. Two blue eyes were squinted in delight as her mother turned a bright face back and smiled with two rows of shiny white teeth. The mother was defiantly pretty, her face round with a small nose and large, round eyes of the deepest blue. Her cheeks were flushed due to the heat that the sun emitted down upon the ground but she looked happy to be with her family. The other girl, her hair cascaded down in waves of shiny black and framed a heart-shaped face, a small nose like her mother's, and oval, appealing blue eyes. Her eyebrows were high and thin and complimented the sea-blue eyes below. She was petite from the look of the purple tank top and snug jeans. The father, who occasionally looked back at the group was a handsome fellow, with a cross between oval and round chocolate eyes that seemed more troubled than a father of two beautiful girls and a husband of a beautiful wife should be. He had a mop of black hair upon his head, though the faint signs of becoming bald were rearing its ugly head. He didn't mind though, he wasn't trying to impress anyone.

Each family member seemed engrossed in something. The black-haired girl had placed her head on her hand and was staring blankly out the window while the woman and small child were playing patty cake. The father's attention was focused on the road. Up ahead was a small gas-station, a pitiful looking sight that would have probably been bypassed if it hadn't been for the need of gas and refreshments. The smooth red truck pulled into the gas station, the bell ringing as the tires moved over the chord. Four doors opened almost simultaneously as each member climbed out of their respective spots. The dark-haired girl bolted for the gas station and the father sighed. "Kalli, wait for your sister and mother" He called absently but didn't pursue the youth anymore as he shut his own door and prepared to fill the tank with gas. "Marian, I'll be inside in a minute" He called to his wife, whom was holding little Elena. "Alright" She replied while smiling at her little girl. The two were quickly in the shade of the little station before the father could reply. Steven, for that was his name, shook his head slightly as he wondered about the women in his family. He had never got a son but wasn't disappointed in the least. Sure Kalli was a handful but she was still his daughter and he loved both her and Elena very much.

Inside Kalli had taken to roaming the back to see if she could find something that would quench her thirst and satisfy her hunger that had grown over the four hour trip. Taking a Pepsi from cooler in the back she cracked it open and took a sip, not at all concerned with not paying for it first. Sweat had crept its way down her neck and she was in need of a serious shower and she mumbled about not being able to take one. She was roaming down another isle, her eyes scanning for something she considered edible when she took another drink of her pop, and just about spit it back out when a rough hand grabbed her shoulder's and spun her around. Glaring she wiped some of the pop off her face. "What the hell!" She exclaimed as she took in the person who had roughly grabbed at her. He was on the shorter side and he was pudgy. Her face showed disgust at his dirty clothes and equally dirty face. "Don't get mouthy with me" He sneered at her, his eyes an ugly murky brown color along with his dirty hair. "I hope yer payin' for that missy" He said as he glanced at the bottle in her hand. Suddenly her face changed, a sweet smile coming to her lips and an innocent light coming to her blue eyes. "Well sir, I'm sorry for the language, you surprised me" She gave him a smile and a frown came to his face, confusion about her emotion change apparent. "Well you see, I was just about to leave some money on the counter for you, I didn't know if anyone was here and all…." She batted her eyelashes, her lips pouting and a worried look crossing her features. Instantly the man's face became red with embarrassment. He was uncomfortable with Kalli's emotional statement. "Ah...well..." He murmured quietly, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Just take the damn thing" He finally grumbled and turned away. He walked briskly, as he could, to the door and pushed it open, aiming to talk to Steven, who was waiting outside for the rest of the family. Kalli smirked as she watched him walk away. It was too easy sometimes, too easy to get away with things she shouldn't. But Kalli could care less about things like that and so she grabbed a snack, figuring the man wouldn't care if she had just one more thing. Just as she reached the end of the isle her mother and Elena walked out of the bathroom. "Hey Ma" She muttered as she moved towards the door, ready to get out of this dank place and back on the road. Kalli's mother sighed as her daughter's sour expression came back to her face. "Kalli, can't you be somewhat excited?" She called after her daughter. When she got no response she sighed again and grabbed Elena's hand to guide her out of the shop.

Outside the man from the shop was talking to Steven about a shortcut out of the desert, telling him that he would get to California faster if he took the road three-quarters of a mile down the road to the right. Steven was frowning, his brow creased as he listened to the man. Kalli walked out of the store, eyeing the dirty man who was talking to her father suspiciously. She didn't say anything as she passed the two but as she heard that there was a quicker way to California her heart lurched. "Dad" She turned and placed a hand on his broad shoulder. Her eyes became wide and innocent like. "You know how happy I would be if we got to Calli quicker?" She said as he looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. Of course he knew that look, it was a look that all three of the girls had tried to perfect. But of course Kalli seemed to have mastered it perfectly. It took about three seconds to decide what he would do when those big blue eyes were staring at him like that. Kalli felt the knot of anticipation form as her father's eyes closed briefly and a sigh escaped him. "Alright, let's get moving." He said with a shake of his head. Kalli's face was the face of triumph as she turned and climbed back into the truck, much happier than the beginning of the trip. Once they reached California, Kalli was going to be at the beach twenty-four seven. There were some hot men she wanted to see. "Marian!" Steven called out lightly. "Were leaving" He said simply before climbing into the truck, although he seemed much less enthusiastic than Kalli. In response to his sluggish move Kalli leaned forward with a sly grin on her face. Placing a quick kiss on his cheek she patted his shoulder. "You're the best pop" She said with a satisfied smirk before leaning back and enjoying her cold pepsi and the chocolate bar she had sneaked with her. Marian and Elena were quick to follow and after Elena was tucked into her spot Marian climbed into her own seat. And off they went as the dust rolled in their wake, making it hard to see the shiny red truck that created the brief dust storm.

The man watched as their truck disappeared down the road and a sigh escaped him. A look that matched pity crossed his features and a pang for the family struck in his heart. For a second he wished he hadn't said anything, thinking of Kalli's wide blue eyes and her smiling face. Sometimes he felt as if he was the monster.

-1:10 July 23rd 2007-

And like the man said, three-quarters of a mile down the dusty road was a turn off. But the turn off was not what any of them thought it was. Black pavement turned and gave way to dusty gravel that seemed to disappear in the sandy desert that it traveled into to. Steven almost decided to keep going but his daughter's smile made him sigh again and he turned the truck down the poor gravel road. The truck would have no trouble traveling down the road. It was meant for this rough terrain and it proved that as the normally bumpy road was only occasionally bumpy. Kalli was tucked in the back; she had taken out her ipod and was now listening to the latest downloads. Elena had fallen asleep against her window, Marian's eyes were starting to droop and Steven's head was propped on one hand. About three hundred yards down the road the truck ran over something not rock, and with a pop and hiss the truck lurched sideways, Steven's surprised yell made Marian grab at the dash and her worried gaze quickly shooting towards Kalli. As Steven hit the breaks Kalli shot forward and almost smashed her face into the back of the seat if it wasn't for the fact that she had a seat belt on. Elena's shrieks made Kalli's hand shoot out to grab at the little girl and push her against the seat. This made Kalli's face smash into the front of the seat due to not being able to hold herself back and the seatbelt loosening. Marian gasped at Elena's shriek and Steven swore as the truck swerved dangerously to the side. Kalli had fumbled with her seatbelt as her father tried vainly to get control over the truck. Finally the seatbelt clicked as it popped out of it's place, Kalli's body was thrown forward but she scrambled to get to Elena who was now crying with terror. Kalli could do nothing in her panicked state but hold onto her little sister and bury her face into the smaller girls shoulder. Finally Steven was able to get the truck to a stop and as it did the little family sat in silence except for Elena's cries. Kalli hugged the little girl tightly to her for comfort. "Shhhh, its okay El, its okay" She murmured to the little girl, not at all sure if it was really okay.

The first to act was Marian. She had her door open and the back one thrown open faster than any of them thought possible. Grabbing her two daughter's Marian hugged them both to her as her eyes started to water. Kalli's own eyes finally started to tear up as she buried her face into her sister's shoulders, letting her mother soothe them both now. For a few moments nothing happened and the three girls hugged each other until Kalli looked over her shoulder. Her ipod was lying on the seat, still playing. She gave a strangled laugh and reached over to pick it up. "Shit!" The three girls' heads snapped up at their father's cry. Marian seemed to bolt to Steven's side but Kalli was slower to get out of the truck. She made sure that Elena was okay and undid her seat belt, telling the young girl to stay where she was. Kalli made her way around the truck to find that all four tires had huge gash marks in them and were completely flat. Her eyes were round with wonder and fear as she saw her mother had her arms wrapped around herself with fear and her father's face was grim. Something wasn't right. "Mom" She said softly as she neared the blonde woman. Marian looked over to her daughter and gave half a smile, one arm unfurling to reach out in an invitation to Kalli. Kalli accepted and let her mother's arm curl around her shoulders in comfort. They both watched Steven as he ran a hand over the tire. Steven was muttering about not having extra tires, someone doing this, and of all the damned luck. Both the girls were to engrossed in what Steven was doing to worry about Elena until one high-pitched squeal emitted from somewhere behind the truck. Kalli's head was the first to snap up and see someone running off towards the hills with a shrieking Elena in their arms. "ELENA!" She practically screamed in unison with her mother. Fear for her sister overrode any type of common sense as Kalli burst into a full run after whoever had Elena. Her legs were long and her strides were clean and strong. Kalli had been in many sports at her high school so she had stayed fit, her muscular arms pumping with adrenaline as she pushed herself much harder and faster than she ever had before. Feet pounding behind her told her someone was following, probably her father and mother, but she didn't bother to look back. Her target was the fucker holding Elena. Kalli would strangle him when she finally caught up with him. And for a bit it looked like she was going to, her feet seemingly barely touching the ground as she came within less than ten feet of the man. But the hills beat her to him and as he skittered up the hills she took a flying leap trying to jump halfway up them only to fall on her knee's and scramble up the hard rock. She barely got her feet under her when the man disappeared and she could barely hear Elena's screams. "Nooo! ELENA!" Was her response and her eyes watered and she began to sob.

Falling to her knees she couldn't look up as the feet that were behind her began to slow and stop. A large shadow fell over her and she sobbed as she figured it was her father. How could she tell him that she couldn't get to Elena? Wiping her face with the back of her hand she looked up with a pleading, sorrowful look. "I'm sor..." Her words cut off and her eyes widened when she saw that the figure was not her father, but someone much large, and much more imposing. Her mouth opened wider to let out the scream that bubbled up in her throat but the man's heavy hand came down with a resounding crack on her skull. The last thing Kalli saw was an ugly smirk on the man's face.


End file.
